


Jacob Frye The Inventor

by TheFriendlyLad



Series: The Normal Life of Jacob Frye [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Syndicate, Gen, Jacob is too reckless, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyLad/pseuds/TheFriendlyLad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Graham Bell is sick and can't make his inventions, so he asked the Frye twins, Jacob and Evie to replace him and help make the inventions. But the other issue is that Evie gets sick too. So now its up to Jacob to do the work. They just hope he doesn't screw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At 10pm one night, a Rook came to the carrige of the Frye twins on the train. "A letter for you." He said, giving the envelope to Jacob. "A letter, for me?" Jacob asked. "For us." Evie said, standing up and taking the envelope. "To Jacob and Evie Frye. From... Alexander Graham Bell!" She read. Jacob stood up too. "What could Aleck be doing up writing us letters at this time?" He asked, taking the letter and opening it. "Let see what it says." Evie looked over Jacob's shoulder and read the letter aloud. "Dear Jacob and Evie. I'm afraid I have fallen ill this week, so I can't finish my inventions under a deadline! So might I ask you both to create them for me? I left blueprints which will be easy for you to read. I give you my gratitude! Post Scriptum- I left my key in the envelope." Evie looked into the envelope and pulled out the key, and looked at Jacob. "So what do you say," she asked, "shall we help our friend tomorrow?" Jacob just nodded, "Why not?" He grabbed the key from Evie's hands and tossed it in the air. As it came flying down to his hand, the train shifted and the key went flying out the window... into the stormy bouroughs. "Great going..." Evie said sarcastically before leaping out of the train to find it. Jacob soon followed in the pursuit with her.

In an alley, Evie looked at the ground and found the key at last. "Oh thank god," she said in relief, picking it up. "Well done, Evie..." Jacob said smirking behind her, "We just lost the path of the train and probably were miles away from it already." Evie sharply turned to Jacob, "All of this wouldn't have happened if you had just kept the key instead of playing with it!" She scolded. Jacob just backed up and said, "Well it was the train! I didn't know it would turn!!" "Ugh, one day your recklessness would cost us a lot..." Evie said, holding her head. Then all of a sudden, she started sneezing many times in a row. Jacob held her, "Evie, you alright?" He asked her. "I-i'm fine..." She said weakly before sneezing again. Jacob looked around, and noticed they were both soaking wet from the rain. "Let's get you somewhere inside before you freeze to death out 'ere," Jacob said, escorting Evie to a nearby inn. 

Meanwhile in the inn, Evie was laying ontop of a bed while she was coping with her colds; sniffing, sneezing, and wiping away her snot. She also seemed to be weak. Jacob entered the room with a mug of hot tea for Evie. He set it on the side table, and Evie nodded as if to say thanks. Everything was silent, and then Jacob spoke up, "About tomorrow, I think I should go by myself." Evie then looked a bit surprised, then said, "You sure I shouldn't- ACHOOO!! come with you tomorro- ACHOOO!" Jacob just shook his head, "No, you should stay here. You're pretty sick... And weak too." He said to her. Evie just said, "Fine. But promise me you won't screw anything up." Jacob nodded, "I swear." Evie then laid her head down on her pillow and she was fast asleep. Jacob also put his hat over his eyes as he began to drift to sleep also.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finally tries to fix the inventions. Lets just hope he doesn't destroy everything.

Jacob arrived at the door of Aleck's workshop in a carrige that was obviously wrecked. Chips of the wood on the side were taken out, the material showing on the scratches made on it. The windows were broken, the curtains were ripped, and there were bullet holes peppered on the sides. "Whoa!!" Jacob shouted as he brought the horse to a halt. He put his revolver back into his coat, the end still steaming. He'd fought some Blighters i'm sure. 

Jacob unlocked the door to Aleck's workshop and went inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around him. It was empty, quiet, and there were patches of sun going through the window. "Pretty eerie here ain't it," he said to himself. He picked up the blueprints on the working table, and saw the steps and diagram. Jacob looked pretty intimidated. "Easy? Well you're a pretty good joker, Aleck..." He checked out all the other inventions, and they were pretty much a lot. Jacob looked more surprised.

"Well I guess I should start with the first one," he looked at the blueprint of the first one, "Smoke bombs. Looks kinda easy to me." Jacob got the materials out of the drawers, took his coat off, rolled up his sleeves and started working.

After over 30 tries, he hadn't even created one smoke bombs. He'd always scatter and break the materials anyway. "Okay... Just mix this with the that and the yeah yeah yeah I know blueprint I'M TRYING!!" He poured each of the ingredients into the ceramic body of the bomb he created, He mixed it by shaking the bomb. Jacob looked impressed.

"Now to add the seal." Jacob took the seal and before it landed on the opening, his hand slipped and he dropped the unfinished bomb, the ceramic cracking apart and letting the ingredients spill onto the ground and not exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Jacob looked shocked. He sat down on a nearby chair, and put his sweaty palms over his shocked, ash covered face. He then stood up. "One more time!" He said, starting up everything again. 

After another half hour of mixing the ingredients and forming the shell of the bomb, he put both together. He finally sealed it in the end. Jacob looked so relieved after finshing everything. He put his arms up in the air as if to celebrate. Jacob set down the smoke bomb on top of the blueprints. Blueprints. 

Jacob looked to the side and saw the other blueprints, about maybe 20 of them. He let his head fall on the table and he put his hands behind his head. There were too many.

After many hours of metal bending, over smelting, wood burning, and size mistakes over and over again, Jacob was finally screwing the last bolt onto the final machine. He looked outside. It was dark. Pitch black kind of dark. Had he been out that long? Jacob finally finished the inventions Aleck had asked him to build. 

He wiped his ash and oil covered hands on his pants, then put on his hat and went out. It was raining hard again. "Must be the stormy season," he said, getting back on his carrige and driving back to the inn were Evie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleck finally recovers from his sickness and Jacob ends up getting sick! Good thing Aleck's better.

Back at the inn, Jacob returned to Evie's room soaking wet with rain. Evie suddenly woke up when she heard Jacob enter the room.

"So how was it?" She asked him, sounding stuffy and sniffling at some points. Jacob said nothing, but he just sat down on his chair. He put his hat over his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Evie smiled and shook her head before returning to sleep.

The next morning, Jacob woke up. Evie was already up, sitting on the side of her bed. She looked much better than the other night, maybe she was cured. Jacob, on the other hand, was sniffing and sneezing himself.

"Morning, Jacob!" Evie greeted. Jacob just nodded and brought out his handkercheif and blew his nose in it. Evie looked at Jacob, "You sick too?" Jacob sneezed loudly adnd said, "Yeah I suppose so," he went around the bed, took off his boots, and laid down, "Move over, i'd like to lie down..." 

The door swung open, and who entered was a very much better Alexander Graham Bell. "Hello there!" He greeted. "Hello, Aleck," Evie greeted back. Aleck went forward a bit, "I recovered from my illness yesterday. This morning, I looked at the inventions you helped me create. I have to say you two done a really outstanding job. Just messy though." Evie gestured to Jacob. "Actually, Aleck, all the work was Jacob's. I was also sick the night before working." Aleck just nodded and said, "Well i'm impressed. Good job to your efforts." "Well thank you," Evie thanked. Aleck went to the door. "Well I must be leaving. I need to hand over the inventions." Evie waved to Aleck as he exited and closed the door behind him.

Evie patted Jacob's shoulder. "Good job, brother." She was replied by a snore from her brother. She shook her head and smiled as she went out to make a mug of tea for Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> I like AC Syndicate. And how reckless Jacob is ;)


End file.
